heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure Pink Blondes (transcript)
Shiny Luminous (voice-over): Have you ever seen Pretty Cure in all seasons, spotting some who have pink dresses and blond hair? Most of them have been served as leaders of their own group types, but this time, it's my turn to become the leader for this one. Hilary Lightlock: My name is Hilary Lightheart and I live in the Garden of Rainbows. This is Porun, he seems to be the Prince of Hope from the Garden of Light. And this on my other side is Lulun. She's his sister. He's always wanted to play, so I'd be happy to take his opportunity. Porun: Come on, Hilary, sis and I are going to play in the playground! Lulun: Yeah! It would be fun for three! Hilary: 'I don't see why not. (Porun and Lulun laughing together) '''Hilary (voice-over): '''The next day, Porun, Lulun and I went to the edge of Clover Town where I met my old and new friends. 'Lauren Peachtree: Hey, Hilary, are things going well in the Garden of Rainbows portion? Hilary: They sure are, Lauren, and the same for Clover Town? Lauren: Fine as well. Perhaps you haven't met my little key buddy here. Pirun: Hi! I'm Pirun and I'm one of the four Pickruns. Hilary: Pleased to meet you, Pirun, I'm Hilary Lightheart and this is Porun and Lulun. Porun & Lulun: Hi, Pirun! Pirun: Wow! So these are the royal siblings from the Garden of Light? Porun: Yep. I'm a prince... Lulun: ...and I'm a princess. Pirun: I see! I'm Chiffon's chef and I can make foods for her. Hilary: That's interesting. I have a favor. When we all go to the park, can you make all the foods while Porun and Lulun play in the playground? Pirun: Sure! Lauren: Then let's go! Hilary (voice-over): 'So Lauren, Pirun, Porun, Lulun and I set out in the playground where Lauren and I watched the view while sitting on the pink bench. 'Mana Lovelace: Hi, girls. My Sharlu and I are on a trip to the park. Care to let us join in? Hilary: Of course. I really love bunnies. Sharlu: You can say that again. I hear that you first met us when we appeared in New Stage 2. Wait a minute. Who is this talking key? Pirun: I'm Pirun, Lauren's assistant. Lulun: Is that really...? Porun: ...a Pickrun? Pirun: One of the four! I originally make food for Chiffon, but this moment I can try doing it for you. Lauren: I can see the unexpected things about to be done. Hilary: Same here. (the girls watch their mascots playing by) Mana: My little bunny sure has a big heart. Hilary: I know. She's getting along with my babies, isn't that right, Lauren? Lauren: Yep. And Pirun is using her potential to make a feast for the picnic. Sharlu: OK, guys, time to play leapfrog! Porun: Oh, boy! I've always wanted to do that! Lulun: Me too! (all mascots laughing as they play leapfrog) Harriet Florina: Hi there, folks, my doggy Puff and I are getting some things for the pink blonde tea party. Puff: Would you like to come? I just love tea parties. Hilary: Sure. So do I. Lauren: I'd be happy to join in. Mana: I used to have a tea party with my friends from my own world, so I'll come with you as well. Harriet: Good. Let's go! (scene passes to the department store) Hilary: I've never been to a store like this before. Lauren: My team is taking very good care of Chiffon and my mom is making food for her unexpectedly. Mana: What are we about to buy in this store, Harriet? Harriet: An elegant tea set and flower tea, of course. Flower tea is my personal favorite. (ominous noise) Lauren: What was that? Mana: Is it just a monster? Harriet: Oh, I don't like monsters. Hilary: Girls, I think we have a problem we can deal with. *she takes out her Touch Commune and waves it around and lifts her head while others activate their own devices* Luminous, Shining Stream! Lauren: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Mana: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Harriet: Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! AJ (singing offscreen) :First up is a girl from the Garden of Rainbows :She establishes the light for you and me, a ton of us :I really think that she's dressed in pink :The name is this Magical Girl is Shiny Luminous :Second is a girl who lives in Clover Town :Reminds me of a fruit that rhymes with "reach" :It's a fruit you can use your hand to take down :This special girl we see is Cure Peach :Third is the one who was born with pink hair :Just as a civilian, and here is her secret part :When she transforms, it gets blond and longer :And then thus completes the Doki Cure Heart